Medical implants are frequently used to support bones during healing. However, assessment of healing is difficult. Diagnostic techniques such as MRI or CT do not have sufficient resolution to determine if healing has occurred.
The current standard for the assessment of fracture healing is a planar radiograph and the current standard for assessment of spinal fusion for example is direct palpation of the spine in a second exploratory operation. Flexion extension comparisons using MRI have reported accuracy of 5 degrees which is not sufficient for the determination of fusion.
Thus, there exists a need to establish a method and device that provides assessment of fusion and bone healing. Having the ability to assess bone healing would assist surgeons in clinical decision-making regarding the treatment of patients, such as whether to apply or avoid surgical intervention.